Bedtime Stories
by aliceann
Summary: Peter and Elizabeth suddenly find themselves entrusted with the care of a four year old Neal Caffrey. Peter plunges right into the parenting pool, the role of surrogate father a familiar fit. Surprisingly, it's Elizabeth who struggles to accept the little boy completely into her heart. A tragedy forces her to examine both her past and fears. Lots of tears/hugs, a little melodrama.
1. Chapter 1

**BEDTIME STORIES**

**Author's Note: Mo Willems is one of my favorite authors of children's books. The world would be a much better place if we all went to sleep with a bedtime story from him.  
**

"Hi Neal. Can I drive the bus?"

"No! The bus driver said don't let the Pidjun drive the bus."

"But I'm a really good driver."

"No way, Pidjun."

"But I really really need to drive the bus. I bet Elizabeth would let me drive the bus."

"Lizabeth says we have to follow rules and weg...reg...wegulations."

Peter barely can contain his laughter as his newly transformed CI earnestly lectures him on the fine points of following rules. But right now his job is to con...convince him to let the pigeon drive the bus for the fifth outing this week. Boy does this kid ever love this book.

"Fine. I'm going to hold my breath until I turn blue."

"Silly Pidjun. You're already blue," Neal giggles.

"I know what. Everybody likes to sing. Let's sing a song."

"Yay!" Neal can hardly sit still at the prospect of singing. He loves to sing, especially with Peter. Peter starts to sing as the little boys legs swing back and forth over the side of the bed.

_The wheels on the bus go round and round _

_ Round and round, round and round_

_ The wheels on the bus go round and round_

_ All through the town._

_...  
_

_The wipers on the bus go Swish swish, swish,_

_ Swish, swish, swish, swish swish, swish_

_ The wipers on the bus go Swish, swish, swish_

_ All through the town._

_ …..._

_ The mommy on the bus says, I love you_

_ I love you, I love you_

_ The daddy on the bus says, I love you too_

_ All through the town._

"That was fun! What do you say we take this bus for a spin. I'll drive."

"Nope. You can't drive the bus! Neal looks at Peter warily, Pidjun, you're very tricky."

"Am not. I'm an open book. What do you want to know?"

"Why do you have to drive the bus, you could drive my bike?"

"It's just a bus! LET ME DRIVE THE BUS."

"No buses for you Pidjun, and you have to use your inside voice."

No matter how much he pleads and cajoles, little Neal remains preternaturally resolute. Peter exhausts all the tactics he's learned from grown up Neal: the warm and fuzzy, the simple solution, bribery, the big lie. All he's got left is the patented Caffrey charm. Time for big puppy dog eyes.

"I never get to do anything," the pigeon says dejected.

"Don't be sad Peter... I mean Pidjun. Why don't you take a nap? When you wake up you'll feel much better. You can lay down here by me."

"OK." Peter climbs into bed next to the small boy.

"You can get closer, put your head on my pillow, he pats Peter's hair. Now close your eyes."

"When I wake up, can I drive the bus?"

"Go to sleep, Pidjun," Neal yawns. He places his small hands over Peter's eyes, scrunches up against him.. head on his chest. Feeling the strong steady beat of Peter's heart the little boy drifts off to sleep.

Wcwcwcwc

"Hi Hon, Neal asleep?"

"Finally."

"You've been up there over an hour."

"I know. One story led to another and then another. I swear he showed no sign of slowing down. Then he wanted to hear the pigeon and..."

"What is that, the fourth time time this week?"

"Fifth. I swear he's memorized all the words. It's quite spectacular for a four year old. I have to improvise more now and come up with new arguments as to why the pigeon should drive the bus."

"And then he looked at you with those big blue eyes and you couldn't say no. Just like with big Neal."

"Something like that. But honey, no matter how much I wheel and deal he won't give in. I would have thought he of all people would be sympathetic to the poor pigeon's plight. Sometimes I think some of adult Neal's memories are in there somewhere and he's paying me back a little."

"Maybe sweetie. But I think he just wants to be you."

It had been over a month since the mind altering transformation, when Mozzie delivered a four year old Neal to them. They hadn't time to process the incredible event as they plunged into this surreal parenting. Peter stepped right into the role of surrogate father, a familiar fit. Small Neal tugged at his every heart-string. He was devoted to the little boy. He couldn't deny him anything. The pride in the way he described Neal's mental agility made Elizabeth smile deep inside. Peter liked smart, but more he thrived on protecting the people he loved. He would be such a good dad.

"Well since you can't resist the Caffrey charm, I think we have to expand our bedtime stories."

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow I'm going to the bookstore to pick up, _Don't Let the Pigeon Stay Up Late."_

"Did I ever tell you you're the best wife ever?" he smiled pulling her into his arms.

"Honey?"

"What?" he purred nuzzling her neck.

"Do you know what today is?" she said pulling away slightly.

"Wednesday?"

"It's the day after Neal was supposed to return to his adult self according to Mozzie."

"Well this isn't an exact science were dealing with here. I mean Jesus, I still can't get my head around it. But since it's Neal, it kinda makes sense that the laws of nature don't apply. And when did Mozzie become an expert?"

"I'm just saying... what if he doesn't turn back, what if Neal stays a little boy?"

"I say we cross that bridge when we come to it. The little guy needed us and...I guess ...I just never thought beyond that. I know it changes things for us, but...Honey, are you having second thoughts?"

"I didn't say that."

"What is it then?"

"I packed his favorite lunch today, waved to him when he went into school, admired his paintings when I picked him up and stood in the parking lot with all the other mothers arranging play dates."

"OK."

"But I'm not all the other mothers, I"m not a mother at all. What if he gets sick, Peter? Next year he'll have to register for regular school, we'll need birth certificates, immunizations. What if social services get involved? We don't have any proof that he's ours."

"Whoa... El slow down. We can work something out with the Bureau. I am his power of attorney."

"Yes, for adult Neal. But we don't have any legal standing for the child asleep upstairs. He doesn't belong to us."

Before Peter can respond, he sees the little boy standing wide eyed at the doorway clutching his stuffed blue pigeon as tightly as he can. His lower lip trembled.

"I don't belong to you?"

Wcwcwcwcwc

Peter carried the small boy back upstairs. He and Elizabeth took turns talking to him. Neal listened attentively and nodded as they tried to reassure him. He wanted to believe them but he wasn't a baby and he wasn't stupid. He hated that he didn't understand everything. He felt hot with shame. Elizabeth felt his forehead and thought he might be getting a fever. They agreed he could sleep with them tonight. He tried not to worry, he just wanted to sleep, feel safe and warm tucked in between Elizabeth and Peter in their big bed.

Neal was still sleeping as Peter came out of the bathroom. He was lying crossways on the bed, last night he slept fitfully. Peter picked him up and shifted him so his head was on the pillow. He looked so peaceful now, sweet, innocent and undamaged by life yet. His skin was cool, no sign of a fever. Peter hoped today would be better. Elizabeth planned a special outing for them later. He kissed him on the forehead and headed down the stairs.

Neal woke later, sat up and rubbed his eyes as sunlight poured in through the bedroom window. It took him a few moments to adjust to his surroundings. He blinked as pools of light played across his face. He could hear Elizabeth getting dressed in the bathroom next door. Satchmo padded over and laid his head on the bed.

"Hey Satchmo. You wanna do something?" He climbed down and walked across the hall to his room, Satchmo in tow. He took off his pajama pants and grabbed his striped shirt and blue shorts. He pulled his shirt over his head and for a moment he was stuck inside, everything looked like stripes.

"Good morning, Neal. Do you need some help?" Elizabeth asked as she stood in the doorway watching Neal try to maneuver the shirt over his head.

"No, I can do it myself." he got the shirt down.

"OK." She took his red sneakers and socks from his drawer.

"I don't want them," he shook his head.

"I thought these were your favorites? Remember when we picked them out?"

"I remember, Lizabeth." he said casually.

"Well when you're ready, come on downstairs I'm making blueberry banana pancakes. They're still your favorites, right?"

"Mm hmm"

Neal was uncharacteristically quiet. He pushed his pancakes around on his plate like they were poisoned and took small sips of juice. He watched Elizabeth closely when he thought she wasn't aware of it, then asked if he could leave the table because he had something he wanted to work on in his room. When Elizabeth checked on him later he was reading a book he'd memorized to Satchmo.

Today was planning day at Neal's school, and the kids had the day off. Neal loved the Natural History Museum and Elizabeth planned to surprise him with a trip. Peter said he would try to get free, join them for lunch. They all needed some time together after last night she thought.

Standing at the kitchen sink, she remembered the look in the little boy's eyes last night when he overheard them talking. It was if the light had gone out of those incredible eyes. She never wanted to see him look that way again. As she put away the last of the dishes, the sound of Satchmo barking like mad pulled her out of her thoughts. Satch rarely made that kind of fuss unless he sensed danger. Something was wrong. Her heart stopped as as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Neal was standing on the railing at the top arms outstretched.

"I'm Batman," the small boy proclaimed.

"Neal, listen to me. Honey, come down it's not safe."

Elizabeth is taking the stairs two at a time, Satchmo at her heels.

"Neal! Stop!"

"Don't worry Lizabeth, nothing can hurt Batman." He flaps his arms like's he winding himself up to fly and takes a shaky step forward trying to balance himself.

"No!" the blood pulsing through her head is so deafening she hardly hears herself scream.

In her mind she sees him falling, plummeting to his death, beyond her reach. She wishes she could stop time, she wishes he'd never over heard her, she wishes God is hearing her now. Her heart pounds so hard her chest hurts. Everything is moving so fast, she barely is aware of catching his shoulders and pulling him to the ground.

"Don't you ever do that again!"she shouts. She realizes she is shivering.

Neal looks at her with a fierce determination in those blue eyes and breaks her grasp on his shoulders. He runs down the stairs heading for the door. It looks enormous to the little boy as he pounds his small fists at the unyielding escape route. He throws himself against it kicking and screaming. He won't let Elizabeth touch him when she catches up.

"Sweetie, talk to me please. That was very dangerous what you did. You have to promise me you won't ever do anything like that again."

"No I won't. You're not my mommy. You can't tell me what to do. You're stupid," he shouts.

He kicks the end table near the sofa. The small glass vase tips, rolls and then crashes to the floor. Satchmo yelps and retreats to the corner shaking.

"Oh Satch, come here boy. Let mommy see." Elizabeth gently examines his paws for any signs of glass and finds nothing. Apparently, he was scared by the noise and wanted nothing more to do with the tension between the people he loved.

The little boy watched as she lovingly tended to the dog. Satchmo belonged to her, it was clear. His lip trembled, tears glistening in his eyes. He knows he had been bad but now he cant seem to stop. He doesn't know how to tell her... he wants to belong to her too.

"Neal. What's gotten into you?"

"Don't talk to me!" he cried.

"That's it young man. You're going to your room right now." Elizabeth moved toward him and Neal broke to run again. She grabbed his arm, realizing she was holding him too hard.

"Stop Lizabeth. You're hurting me."

She could see the terror and betrayal in his small face and literally felt like someone had punched her in the gut. She never saw Peter enter the room.

"Honey?" he said surveying the scene.

"Peter, Peter!" Neal launched himself at Peter's legs. He bent down and the little boy wrapped his arms around his neck and sobbed convulsively.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he cried, his face damp with hot tears. Elizabeth is weeping too now.

"I didn't mean... I didn't mean to do it to Satchmo." The more Neal tried to explain the harder he cried, his breath coming in ragged little bursts. Peter could feel the small boys heart beating against his chest.

"It's OK champ. Everything is going to be OK. I want you to calm down, you're going to make yourself sick."

"Kay, my stomach hurts." his sobs turned into hiccups.

"Then let's say we go upstairs and let you rest." He looked over Neal's head at Elizabeth with a mixture of sympathy and bewilderment.

"OK, the little boy sniffled. He buried his head against Peter's neck, careful to avoid making eye contact with Elizabeth. She cannot bear that he is afraid of her. She feels like a monster. As Peter carries Neal to his room, Satchmo comes over and nuzzles her leg, unaware she's no longer human..

Once Peter gets Neal into bed, the little boy falls asleep immediately. He kisses him gently and pulls his blanket over him. Elizabeth is standing in the doorway. Neal is sleeping with his mouth open, his eyes flutter as he dreams. Peter strokes his hair soothingly. The scene is so piercingly sweet and tender her heart aches.

"What happened honey?"

"I honestly don't know. He's been fussy and whiny all day. Then he scared me half to death. He was standing on the railing outside. I thought he was going to fall. Peter I thought he was going to …"

"It's OK, honey. Come here." he drew her close, arms tightening around her. "Some of the stunts big Neal's played have given me more than my fair share of gray hair."

Safe in his arms, she began trembling as all the adrenaline in her body began to dissipate. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes and down her cheeks.

"EL, what is it?" the timbre of his voice low and resonate. He framed her face with his hands."Tell me."

"I've been thinking of Sean."

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**BEDTIME STORIES**

**Author's Notes: Many thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story and added it to your alerts and favorites. It's always a pleasure to hear from you and very much appreciated. This is my first attempt at a kid fic. With the recent storyline exploring Neal's past, I found myself thinking more about him as a child. From last weeks episode, it looks like big Neal is going to need all the hugs and kisses he can get. I'd love to read him a bedtime story.**

The Thanksgiving holidays were rapidly approaching and this year the Burkes felt especially thankful. Elizabeth was in her third trimester. Their OB/GYN said everything looked good. All her tests were normal, no signs of cervical dilation on her last visit. She felt she could finally breathe a little. She let herself begin to dream, think of names. They knew the sex, a boy. Sean Patrick Burke, a combination of the names of her dad and Peter's dad.

Her business was taking off and Peter's promotion to the White Collar Division was a dream come true. Now if she could just convince him to shave that silly mustache. Her parents were coming in to help with Thanksgiving dinner at the end of the week. Her mother was still careful around her, trying not to get too excited. Her aunt Frances wasn't as circumspect. She said to her at the last family outing,"God wouldn't be so cruel to take another baby from you."

Two miscarriages and she resigned herself, it wouldn't happen for them. Then they were pregnant again. Peter was so happy. She was at work when the cramps started, but not like before. They were hard and coming every couple of minutes. It couldn't be, she was having contractions. It was too soon, barely seven months. She called Peter. The eternal optimist he held her hand reciting the favorable statistics on preemies, as he choked back his tears. She told him not to worry, everything would be fine. Their little boy lived two hours and ten minutes.

**Wcwcwcwwc**

Sean. The name of his son brought everything back in a flood. The unbearable image of that tiny body, so still. His pain was huge, but he couldn't lose control. She needed him. He would put himself between her and whatever danger in a heartbeat. How could he fix what was so broken. Eventually clarity, simplified by loss presented like a swimmer rising up through water. He couldn't do anything about the past, but he could save their future. They would look forward, choose life over death, choose a future filled with love. Determination drove him, his determination saved them.

"God, El. I'm so sorry. I didn't think. I didn't realize how having Neal here might affect you."

"It's not your fault honey. I thought I'd dealt with it. It didn't just happen to me, it happened to you too."

It took time, a lot of time. The empty spaces, the unfathomable sorrow all but consumed her back then. Apparently exiled from God's graces, she had come close to the edge but Peter would never let her fall off. He whispered to her quietly that he loved her when he thought she'd finally fallen asleep. He refused to let her be a woman suspended in grief. He believed in her when she couldn't. He could see their future with a clarity that eluded her.

Peter said they would be happy again and they were. They have an amazing life of love, happiness and friendship. Yet for all he had given to her, for all his goodness, he couldn't erase every pain. Like a phantom limb, sometimes she could still feel the heart beat of the tiny life that grew inside her body. The idea of another child being taken away... too much. She knew blame was inappropriate, but yet it crept it's way in. Peter deserved everything. Everything but the one thing she couldn't give him. How could she deny him now?

"You love Neal, Peter. I love Neal too. I just...I just need your help …..because I don't know how to lose another child." her voice broke as she leaned into his chest.

"We are not going to lose Neal. Adult or child, Neal is family, our family. Nothing is going to change that fact Best case scenario he reverts back to his wildly annoying but lovable self. If he doesn't ….best case scenario we've been given an incredible opportunity El... to change his life and ours. But it's up to you." His eyes were pure, his face was gentle.

Here he was again, so willing to sacrifice himself for her. She loved this man more than she thought possible and loved him more even now.

"So let's make it legal," she said smiling up at him.

" I think the Burkes certainly pass muster, would make great adoptive parents. Did I ever tell you, you're the best wife ever?"

"Shh, come to bed."

**Wcwcwcwcwc**

In the morning, Neal doesn't appear to remember anything from yesterday. He seems perfectly normal and happy. Peter can't detect any sign of emotional trauma as the little boy bursts into his room.

"Peter, you awake?"

"Good morning Neal, yes."

"Oh ...good morning. I can't find my red shirt. I need it for today, it's Sam's favorite." he said breathing rapidly.

Peter had been up for sometime, awakened by the smell of freshly brewed French Roast permeating the house. Elizabeth, God bless her was fast at work making breakfast downstairs in the kitchen.

"OK buddy, let's see if we can find it. He rubbed his eyes and thought who the heck is Sam?

Neal already showing signs of the fastidiousness that characterized his grown up self had had Elizabeth organize all his clothes by color. Peter sorted thru the drawer and found the red shirt under his red shorts. In his excitement, little Neal had overlooked them.

"Thank you Peter." he nodded with relief.

"Who is Sam?"

"Our guinea pig and today is my day to feed him at school. Sloan fed him yesterday but he wasn't too hungry. She doesn't know what he likes. She goes too fast and Sam doesn't like it."

"Oh. So what do you have for Sam?"

"Carrot sticks and raisins."

"Isn't that your favorite snack Elizabeth makes for you?".

"Um, hmm. Don't tell Elizabeth, but I sneaked some to Sam and he really liked it."

"I don't think she would mind."

"Peter, can I tell you a secret?" a look of worry crossed his face.

"Sure buddy."

"I don't think Lizabeth wants me anymore."

Peter's eyes welled up. "Sweetheart, that's not true. Come here." Neal walked over and sat in Peter's lap, blue eyes wide and shining.

"Elizabeth and I love you very much. Elizabeth was scared yesterday because she loves you and doesn't want anything bad to happen to you ever."

"I shouldna kicked the table."

"True. But when you heard us talking in the kitchen, she was worried that we might not be able to keep you."

"And now you can?"

"You bet. You belong to us and nothing will ever change that."

"Is Lizabeth still worried?"

"No kiddo, she's not. We are the men of the house you know, and it's our job to protect her and not worry her."

"I can protect Lizabeth. I'm really strong." Neal jumps down from Peter's lap and gives his best superhero pose.

"I can see that. Well, when you see Elizabeth I want you to give her a big hug and kiss. Can you do that for me buddy?"

"Of course, Peter," he looked at Peter like...is that all? He didn't even need any superpowers to do that. He pulled at his red shirt.

"Do you need any help? Peter smiled..

"I'm not a baby, Peter. I can do it." He took out his khaki pants and red sneakers Elizabeth had helped him pick. When Peter returns Neal is impeccably attired.

"OK, I smell pancakes. Last one down is a …...the little boy took off running... a rotten egg. Hey, no cheating."

Overhead Elizabeth could hear the sound of feet rapidly padding down the stairs. She looked up to find Neal with an absolutely radiant grin, the precursor of things to come.

"Good morning Lizabeth. I beat Peter," he shouts with delight.

Neal runs to her throws his arms around her, and kisses her cheek three times. His kisses are warm and smell like mint flavored toothpaste. A moment later Peter arrives slightly winded, Satchmo barking at his feet. He looks on approvingly his mouth ready to smile. Neal sees the carrot sticks and raisin package on the counter, next to his Flintstones vitamins.

"Lizabeth, you didn't forget."

"How could I? Today is your day to feed Sam. You know what else today is? Pizza night."

"Yeah, and I get to pick. Right?"

"Yes you do honey."

Pizza night was a recent development in the Burke home, because somebody really really loves pizza. When it's your night you get to pick out your favorite toppings. Last time was Peter's and they had pepperoni and cheese. Neal and Elizabeth agreed it was pretty boring. Elizabeth said Peter was a pizza purist. Neal alternated between thinking of his pizza toppings and attacking his pancakes with relish. He was really hungry. Peter blinked when he polished off two before him.

"OK guys I got to go," Peter slipped on his jacket. Is it safe to leave you two alone?" he smiled crookedly.

Neal and Elizabeth looked at each other with bewilderment. Elizabeth came around the table and kissed Peter's cheek.

"Go, I got this hon. And tonight I got this," she swatted Peter's butt playfully.

"Lizabeth!" Neal giggled and put his hands over his eyes.

Elizabeth made a list of Neal's ingredients for pizza night and finished packing his backpack.

Neal is so excited he can hardly stand still. He has been looking forward to this all week. He climbs into the car and lets Elizabeth strap him in. He tells her about all the new friends he's made, especially Sloan. Sloan sits next to him during story time. His teacher, Ms. Daley told her she has to share more, but he doesn't mind. Sloan is very pretty he announces. Elizabeth smiles, and so it begins she thinks.

Elizabeth pulls up to the schoolyard. As she unbuckles him, Neal leans his head against her and places one small hand against her cheek. Joy filled her to her fingertips.

"Thank you, Lizabeth," he says. Then he was out the door in a flash. She watched him run toward Ms. Daley his blue nylon backpack filled with carrot sticks and raisins.

"Don't forget my stuff for pizza night, OK" he waved and disappeared into the building.

Elizabeth let out the breath she was holding. Everything in her began to settle and calm in a deep primal way. This felt so right. It was a beautiful day, warmer than usual for this time of year. She turned on the radio and laughed as she went over the list of ingredients Neal had given her for his pizza. His first ingredient was pineapple. Poor Peter.

The day went by quickly. She had all her shopping done. Peter would be home in another hour. It was time to pick up Neal. Traffic had come to a crawl and then stopped altogether when she heard the first siren. She was two blocks away from Neal's school. Then there were more sirens and the blinking lights of an ambulance being waved through.

"What's going on?" she asked from her window to a man standing on the street.

"Some guy lost control of his car and plowed into the schoolyard down the street. Texting, there ought to be a law."

For a moment she couldn't comprehend. She couldn't get her brain to work properly. "What did you say?" her voice sounded normal but a a tremor of fear snaked around her heart making it hard to breathe. She left the car somehow, her point of reference the schoolyard ahead. She can see the police cars, the ambulance and knows somehow this will involve her. An officer insists on holding her back.

"My little boy is in there," she's crying now. Her fingers are like tentacles as she grabs the officer's arm. Her grip is frightening.

"You have to let me through, her words were electric. Please!"

"Ma'am I'm sorry..."

She doesn't remember pushing him aside and running to the ambulance. The paramedics are loading a small body into the back. All she can see are the tiny red sneakers peeking out from under the sheets.

"Neal! Neal! My baby! Her crying is loud and awful. My baby, these are the only two words she knows.. her only bridge to him.

"Mrs. Burke, Mrs. Burke it's not Neal." Ms. Daley is holding her hand talking soothingly. She has to tell her three times; because her blood is pounding through her head drowning everything but her fear.

"Neal's inside, he went back in right before the accident. He said he forgot to put Sam's water up for the weekend. It's Sloan, she says haltingly. They were standing together moments before the accident.. her voice trailed off.

"He's not..."

"Mommy, Mommy," Neal shouted as he ran and threw himself against Elizabeth. She sank down beside him gathering his small frame into her arms. He leaned all his weight against her, his small body trembling.

"Baby, you're OK?"

"Sloan got hit by a car," he sniffled. She kissed his cheek and neck, and felt his small body relax. She can't remember how long they stayed like that, every minute a moment of grace.

Ms. Daley told them Sloan would be OK. They thought her arm might be broken though.

Neal asked what was going to happen to Sam. He thought Sam might be scared by all the sirens and bright lights from the ambulances. Elizabeth convinced Ms. Daley to let Neal take Sam home for the weekend. It seemed to reassure him. When Sloan got better he said he was going to bring him to visit her.

By the time they arrived back home, Peter was waiting for them. Elizabeth called him soon as Neal and Sam were safely settled in the car. Neal ran to him as he opened the door, telling him in great detail about the accident and Sloan and how he was going to take care of Sam so he wouldn't be scared or worried.

"Everything OK out there? Elizabeth calls from the kitchen. How are you boys doing?"

"Good, Neal's introducing Sam to Satchmo," Peter says as he walks in and puts his arms around her waist. "How you holding up?"

"I love you Peter," she leaned into the warmth of his touch.

"He's going to be fine. We're going to be fine."

"Did I ever tell you you're the best husband ever"

Neal came in and wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's legs.

"Am I your best too?" he looked up at her with that disarming smile. She lifted him, drawing him into the embrace of Peter's arms both leaning against his chest.

"You bet baby. I'm the luckiest girl in the world, to have my two best fellas right here."

In the past, sometimes Neal felt excluded when they held hands and talked to each other. Today he would never be happier than he was at this moment.

Too wound up to take a nap before dinner, he insisted on getting started with pizza night. When Peter eats his pizza Neal watches him closely. Peter was never so happy to have pineapple on his pizza. With pizza night a resounding success, an exhausted Neal was soon asleep on his feet.

"Time for bed, buddy."

"Kay," the little boy yawned.

Peter looks over to Elizabeth at the sink, incredibly her beauty seemed to be increasing over time. He took Neal for his bath and got him dressed for bed.

"Can you read me a story?"

"You had a very big day today buddy, it's past your bedtime."

"Please? Neal clutched his blue pigeon.

"OK, just one," Peter says as he eyes that pesky pigeon. He climbs in bed next to the small boy. Satchmo has his nose pressed against Sam's cage watching him with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion. Sam for his part pays no attention as he nibbles his pineapple slices and carrot sticks. Done in the kitchen, Elizabeth comes in and reminds Peter of their most recent addition to their bedtime stories, _Don't Let the Pigeon Stay up Late._

He mouths, "Thank you, Hon. Hey Neal, how bout we read a new story with your friend pigeon?"

"Yay! Neal reaches for Elizabeth's hand and pulls her into bed so he is sandwiched between them.

"I want mommy... I mean Lizabeth to read it."

Peter and Elizabeth's gaze meet over the little boys head and joy communicates itself instantly.

"Mommy, would love to read it to you, sweetheart."

"You know studies show pigeons hardly need any sleep at all," Elizabeth begins.

The end.


End file.
